Need of Hero's
by spearcell96
Summary: Brought together by an unknown force these teen age who have never seen one another before must work as a team to fight the evil in a world where the word heroes truly has no meaning. Haseo, Juliet starling, Danny Phantom, Alice Liddell, Static Shock, Torunn, Generator Rex, Korra, Raimundo Pedrosa, and Aelita Schaeffer. Can they work together as a team and bring light to the world.


Disclaimer: the only thing I own are the clothes my back, the money in my account, and the sad knowledge of knowing this will never happen.

For every hero, there is a villain, and for every villain, there is a hero. When heroes move on, new ones must take their place. And when new heroes take their place...new villains must arise. But... sometimes villains are the first to come forth and when they are too powerful for normal people to handle... heros are force to come and stop them... even if it's against their will...

* * *

Danny shook his head, groggily as he rose to his knees, grabbing something to help lift him up, the last thing he remember was beating Overgrowth with his new ice powers before everything went black.

"What the heck happen?" Danny a 16 year old said in a black in white haze mat body suit mutter looking around when his vision clear and notice he was in a large dark room that had a window at the top, and was not alone, some others kids around his age was getting up as well looking to be in the same state he was.

"What the heck! Where am I?" Korra a dark skin 16 year old girl in a blue set of tunics, covered by thick over coats around her waist that like it was meant to counter the cold weather said getting to her feet as the clinking of armor caught her attention and look to her side to see a girl with long and very thick blond hair stand up with a huge broad sword on her back wearing armor also standing up beside her.

"By the name of Asgard, what is the meaning of this!" Torunn a 17 year old mumble holding her head as the others got to their feet as well.

"Yo Gear, next time we fight it out with Hotstreak and Ebon when their all fuse up like that with Omnare near by, remind me to bring She Bang along so…" Static a 18 year old wearing a black top and bottom and blue over coat started but stop when he noticed that Gear was no where to be seen and he was surrounded be a whole bunch of people he had never seen before.

"Oh…eh hehehe…uh, stupid question: where are we? And who are you? And you. And you. And you. And you. And you. And you…" Static pointing at each of the teens before who all look around just as confused as him at what was going on.

"Umm the last thing I remember before shutting down X.A.N.A with My friends as my father saying good bye but.." Aelita a 13 year old girl in pink form-fitting suit which had a star-shaped bracelet on her right wrist said with confusion over her face, and some fear for her friends on known safety.

"Okay I think it's safe to say everyone here is more then a little lost on what's going on." Rex a 17 year old in a red coat white and blue shirt and black pants with goggles on stated.

"Yeah or how any of us got here." Raimundo added a 14 year old wearing a white long-sleeved shirt with orange and green sleeves and tan cargo pants with his signature Wu on his back, the Sword of the Storm.

"Glad to see you all have waken up, I was starting to worry." a new voice said startling them as from out of the shadows came a man. He appeared to be in his late fifties to early sixties if his graying hair was any indication. Everyone tense right away.

"Who are you?" Alice ask an 18 year old girl wearing a steam-punk attire ask while everyone just stare at the old man not sure if he was friend or foe.

"You my call me Kramer, and I must say you lot are a great deal younger then I thought you'd be. Just what was that fool thinking bring you here." Kramer said but seem to have spoke the last part to himself, not that it matter that caught everyone s attention and for some reason Static 'though he didn't realize it' had a faint purple glow in his own eyes, the color of the electricity he could produce at will.

"Hey what do mean, are you the one who brought us here?" Korra demanded to know.

"You'd better tell us what's going on or else." Torunn added gripping her sword but the man just smirk.

"Or else what? I don't really think you can make me do anything." Kramer told, Korra and Torunn look at one another and nodded before rushing the man and both held out there arms trying to grab him but to their's and everyone else's surprise the two girl's just pass right though him and crash into the floor.

"What in the world?" Alice gasp along with the others as Korra and Torunn back to their feet, piss now pull her sword off her back in slash at him but like before it went right through him. Korra not giving up shot a blast of fire at the man but got the same results.

"Hey calm down you two your going to set the whole place on fire!" Aelita call out seeing the flames starting to spread Korra growl and did a motion with her hand before lowing it and somehow this cause the fire to die out, (_WHOA! These guy aren't normal! Do they all have powers?_) Danny wonder as Kramer smirk at the two girl's.

"As you can see I'm already dead, so there not much you can do to harm me, but if you ask nicely I just might -Sssskkkkrrraaattic!- what the devil!?." Kramer gasp as rings of electricity appeared around him and keeping him in pace.

"A ghost huh, first time I've ran into one." Static said bring their attention to him as his eye glow brightly.

"But ya know, people have long theorized that 'Ghosts' are like an electronic Phenomena or at least give off electricity...And of course my powers picked up on that…" Static said him surprising that there was someone in this group of kids that could combat ghost. Then he felt a cold chill as something sharp and freezing cold was place under his neck, looking down Kramer was once again surprise this time at seeing a sword made of ice there being held by Danny.

"And as one ghost to another I can do a lot more to you then they can." Danny stated and oddly enough it only cause Kramer to smile.

"I see, well I guess that I should keep that in mind but if I were you i'd be more worry about the guys about to crush into this place." Kramer smirk causing Danny and Static to blink in confusion.

"What-" was all Danny got out before the wall a few feet away from explode into several blasts of light knocking everyone of their feet, (_What just happen?_) Alice thought being the first to get up only to watch in shock as a sword flying at her before she vanish in blue smoke and butterflies reappearing behind the thing that attack her who had a look of both disbelieve and dismay on her face.

"My powers are back!? That never a good thing!" Alice's British accent ring out before vanishing again as Torunn jump to her feet and seeing cyborgs like being charging into the room.

"It an AMBUSH!" Torunn yelled as her pulled back out her huge broad sword. "Everyone defend yourselves!"

"It seem the Rebel Alliance is feeding kids into their clopping house now eh, surrender quietly, and perhaps we'll spare your lives" The apparent cyborg leader said stepping forth to the group, he was humanoid, with its arms being very large, bulky and armored. he had no shorter then eleven heavy duty bullet chambers on his arm, the kind you might find on anti tank guns.

"Yeah let not and say we did." Danny spoke in a clipped tone before sending energy blast at his chest sending him flying across the room (_Crap! Why did I just do that?_) Danny thought knowing what was about to happen.

"You son of a bitch! Kill em!" one of them roar before charging at the teens who were in shock.

"Well that's great, I got place with a bunch of a homicidal maniacs!" Raimundo mutter taking out his Sword of the Storm and blowing away the six that had been coming at him - KABOOM! - however a rocket blow up right next to him and Aelita blowing the two away and sending him crushing through some boxes while Korra who had look up just in time eye's widen at seeing Aelita flying toward her smacking Korra in the face with the back of her head and sending Korra's own head crashing into the round knocking her out from the blow.

"Owww! What I'd just hit!?" Aelita exclaim after hitting the ground and was holding the back of her head, not seeing the shadow looming over her as Rex try rush to her aid only get block by more cyborgs, off to the other side Danny and Static were making quick work of the ones around them having team up and were back to back blasting the ones around them. Across from them Torunn had jump in front of the Raimundo and was cutting down anything that came near them.

"Cat, hello Cat! I know you can hear me, my power's are back so that mean you and your useless advice are back as well." Alice mumble to herself with minor irritation as she hide behind a support beam "Hello anybody!? I could use some help please!" Aelita cried out catching Alice attention as she look from behind the beam to see Aelita not that far from her spot using some kind of force field to hold off a very big sword one of the cyborg's was using to try and cut her in half with."Damn it!" Alice mutter before snapping her finger's causing a small flash of light and the Vorpal Blade appear in her hand, the blade was a long silver blade a with floral patterns engraved in the short blown wooden handle, it also has a slight inward curve to the sharp edge of the blade with blood trailing down from the end of the blade.

Mean while Aelita was doing her best not hold off her attacker with everything she had but he had far more brute force then she did and the energy field she was using was about to run out, however at the moment the cyborg guy was about to break it and kill her he was force to jump off and quickly turn around raising his sword barely in time to block a blade aim at his back. Alice's blade seemed to sing through the air as it sliced through the sword. "What the hell!?" He managed to say before Alice's blade sang again as she continued to attack. This time flipping her blade and sliced back slitting the his's throat diagonally.

Aelita gasp as she watch him choked on his blood and uselessly tried to stop the bleeding with his hand, Alice quickly sliced him vertically across his chest and abdomen. He collapsed to the ground dying as fierce vibrant green eyes glared at him, and the petite girl said, "That what you get for attacking a child!" She then slung the excess blood from her blade and turn to Aelita, seeing the fear in her eye's Alice sigh wishing she hadn't kill him right in front of someone so young.

"Are you alright, little one?" Alice ask gently as she kneel down to the pink hair girl, Aelita could only nodded still in shock at the bloodshed causing Alice to winch, (_Sooth move Alice, kill these bastard's in the most bloody right of this little girl. Yeah that a smart move!_) Alice thought in dismay before the sound of a blade cutting through the air hit her ear's causing the both of them to disappear in blue smoke and butterflies as the blade pass right through where they were at.

Across from where the girl's had been Rex was busy using his fists grew gigantic and metallic fist to bash any of the cyborg's that came at him out of his way as he slow made his march to the down Korra, knocking away the least one Rex finally reach her.

"God I hope she still alive..." Rex mumble using his oversize hand to pick her up, "Excuse me!" Danny Phantom said before flying right through Rex creeping him out before blasting the large's Cyborg in the back and sending him flying through the building.

"COMMANDO SQUAD! OUR SCANNER SHOW YOU HAVE SUFFER HEAVY LOSS'S! WE ARE STARTING CODE BROKEN ARROW!" A loud booming voice broke out in the air causing everyone to pause, "Code what now?" Static ask but the young teens quickly take note of the panic look on the cyborg's faces.

"Holy hell! Everyone get down...!" the one who yell found it to be the last thing he every say as not a second later his head was blow off much to everyone horror as cried of alarm was shout when bolts of energy shot out into the building so forcefully that they were tearing the place apart! It all sounded and look like a helicopters Gatling gun was bearing down on them, "What in the name of Asgard!?" Torunn gasp only to get shot in the head as well be thankfully her body was far more powerful then the Cyborg before her and didn't die was still knock out as her head hit the ground. Before anymore harm could befall her Static who was protected by his Bio field quickly flew over to her place putting up a dome like barrier over them to block the in coming fire.

"This is crazy! Their killing the on men!?" Rex yell over the hell fire having change one of his hands to a navy blue colored metal gauntlet that was able to generate a medium-sized blue circular energy shields that are made of highly energized atoms to protect him and Korra from harm as Danny had just gone into what Rex call his see through mode and let the hell fire pass him by, blue smoke and butterflies suddenly appear in back of Rex as Alice and Aelita show up.

"I don't suppose either of you fine lab's know of a way out of here that might not involve getting up kill?" Alice ask holding Aelita who was scary out of her mind at the moment looking at the two Danny new this place wouldn't last long and look over to see where Static was watch him hover on a metal disk holding Torunn over his shoulder in one arm and Raimundo being carrying under the other as barrier was around them, clearly meaning he was about to make his own get away.

"Hey I can take these two, you good on your own?" Danny ask Rex who grinned back, "Hell yeah, if we can, let meet up some where." Rex replied waiting for Danny to grab Alice and Aelita and made them intangible before an orange motorcycle that uses levitation instead of wheels form around. Putting Korra on top while still blocking with the metal gauntlets on his other he and Danny nodded to each other knowing they would like be spiting up for the time being and blasted off! Danny pick up Alice and Aelita now hover in the air though not seeing her finch at the bolts passing right through her and Aelita who had her head bury in her stomach and look as Rex headed for the wall and use the retractable battering ram like a shield to break through the building to the outside.

A flash of lighting follow much to his Danny's surprise and look around to see no sigh of that other guy, only a few of the remaining Cyborg's using shield's to stay alive (_Guess that was him._) Danny thought before turning around and flying away from the hell fire going through three walls before reaching out side the building. Looking back Danny saw the place was burning down and knew it was best to make his self disappear...

* * *

A ways, away from where the battle take place the ghost known as Kramer frown watch the Geo Force destroy the building he had just been in, not only had the meeting gone horrible but the Commando squad had attack out of no way. even though they should have had no idea what they were doing

"That was to fast, there no way they could have found us out so quickly..." Kramer grunted narrowing his eye's in thought (_Not only that but if I count right, there were two less then it was suppose to be..._) the air around him darken quite a bit at that part... "There a _spy_ in _Aura_...!"

As this realization enter his mind, about a mile from the site and alleyways: A place often considered a diseased cesspool. It is the closest to a home for those have nowhere to go. It is here where things have a habit of going unnoticed. Within this dreary place, a lone figure stirred from slumber and took in his surroundings. Lying on the ground a young woman with golden blonde hair, that is placed into two curled-point ponytails wearing the standard San Romero Cheerleading outfit, which consists of a small purple top, that is supported by two ties, and has the San Romero High School Logo, saying "San Romero Knights" with the "I' of Knights being a medieval lance. Her outfit also comes with a white lining, purple skirt with a pink underlining, and a red belt and red leg warmed and red and white sneakers.

"Owww... What hit me?" She moan feeling like a train had ran before finally realizing she was lying on the cold ground and jump to her feet with a pink heart full Chainsaw on her back.

"What? What happened? Where am I?"

* * *

To Be Continued.

* * *

Danny Phantom Power: Human Transformation Invisibility, Intangibility, Flight, Overshadowing, Ghost Ectoplasmic Ray, Energy Shield, Reflective Shield, Cryokinesis, Ghost Sense, Ghostly Wail, Superhuman, Strength Superhuman, Stamina Superhuman Agility, Superhuman Reflexes, Enhanced Speed, Regenerative Healing Factor, Paranormal Immunity, Ghost Stinger, Low level Teleportation ,Spectral Body Manipulation, Superhuman Flexibility, Low level Telekinesis, Aural Projection, Power Augmentation, Vacuum Resistance, Ghost Flame, Exorcism, Underwater Breathing.

Alice Liddell Power: Shrinking Abilities, Growing Abilities, Hysteria form, Floating Abilities, clothing changing Abilities, Hand-to-hand combat. Weapons: Vorpal blade, Hobby horse, Teapot cannon, Pepper grinder, Umbrella, Clockwork bombing devices.

Static Shock Power: Super-Conductive, Control over Electromagnetism and Electromagnetic Fields, Levitation, Wavelength Tuning, Electrokinesis, Electrical Displays and Control, Electromagnetic Force, Bolts Ball, Lightning Control, Static Cling, High level Abilities in Science, Multilingualism, Healing Factor, High level of mind control resistance, able to avoid telepathic detection, can control different forms of energy at times, Radiowave auditor. Weapons: Zap-Caps, Detachable Bo-Staff.

Torunn Power: Bullet proof, Possessed Enhanced Durability, Super Strength, Ability to Fly, Expert Fighter, Swordsman. Weapon: Enchanted Sword, that controls and Absorbs Lightening.

Generator Rex Power: Control over nanites, Technopathy, Machine manifestation, Immense Superhuman durability, Enhanced strength, Nanite-enhanced immune system, Unlimited nanite creation, Advanced intellect, Acrobat, Hand-to-hand combat, Enhanced reflexes pocket dimension sensing. Weapons: Rex's goggles.

Korra Power: Water Bending, Fire Bending, Air Bending, Earth Bending, Metal Bending, Lighting Bending, Ice and snow Control, Avatar State, Sprite Talk, Hand-to-hand combat.

Raimundo Pedrosa Power: Air Manipulation, Flight, Enhanced Speed, Enhanced Reflexes, Enhanced Agility, Enhanced Durability, Master Martial Artist, Typhoon Boom Wind, Wudai Star Wind. Weapon: Sword of the Storm.

Aelita Schaeffer Power: Energy fields, Connection to the Net, Creativity, Net Control, Angel Wings.


End file.
